Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by TeamLouis
Summary: ""-Absolument, renchérit Louis. Nous tenons à exprimer notre affection les uns pour les autres, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Il se tourna vers son soi-disant meilleur ami avec des yeux bleus innocents. Sous la table, sa main glissa sur l'entrejambe d'Harry." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

Louis essayait vraiment de bien paraitre. Honnêtement.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry lui faisait perdre sa concentration quand il devait sortir des mensonges convaincants aux questions indiscrètes de la journaliste sur sa vie amoureuse. Louis aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'asseoir à côté de l'homme dont il avait caressé, avec ses mains et ses lèvres, chaque centimètre de son corps la veille. Le jeune homme effronté avait passé la majeure partie de l'interview à regarder la bouche de Louis avec une expression abrutie qui laissait suggérer ce qu'il aimerait faire avec elle. Harry avait une imagination très active.

Tandis que la journaliste posait les questions standards, Louis baissa le regard sur la main d'Harry, qui avait dérivé pour frotter un endroit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Sa bouche devint sèche. La quête éternelle de Louis étant de marquer chaque centimètre du corps d'Harry dans des endroits où le public ne pouvait pas facilement les voir, il se rappela la constellation de morsures rouges qu'il avait sucées sur sa peau pour faire venir Harry.

Louis se demanda si le frottement sur son aine était inconscient ou volontaire. De toute façon, il se sentait étourdi.

« -Alors, combien d'entre vous ont déjà une petite-amie ? »

Louis était tellement absorbé par son observation d'Harry que Zayn dut le frapper sous la table.

« -Je suis pris ! annonça-t-il rapidement. J'ai une petite-amie. J'aime les filles. »

Il jeta un sourire charmeur à la journaliste, qui pâlit un peu. Il pouvait voir le sourire d'Harry du coin de l'œil. Dans un accès de vengeance, Louis glissa sa main sous la table et passa sa paume à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry. Puis il appuya, là où il était sûr de lui avoir fait un suçon.

Harry se raidit avec une inspiration douce, puis se relâcha imperceptiblement sous le toucher de son petit-ami. Enthousiasmé par l'autorisation implicite, Louis laissa son doigt errer entre les cuisses d'Harry. Il se rappela clairement comment ces cuisses fortes avaient tremblé la nuit dernière quand il les avait écartées pour que Louis le prenne plus profondément.

A en juger par son expression vitreuse, Harry luttait contre les même pensées. Il pouvait se sentir durcir sous le toucher ultra léger de Louis, il était simultanément allumé et scandalisé. Comme si elle devinait leur préoccupation, la journaliste sourit et dit.

« -Vous semblez très à l'aise avec vos marques d'affection physique les uns envers l'autre. Cela ne vous dérange pas que les fans doutent de vos bromances ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Liam. Nous sommes tous de très bons amis, et c'est plus une relation fraternelle entre nous. Nous jouons et plaisantons beaucoup ensemble, c'est vraiment de l'amusement, mais à la fin de la journée, nous sommes présents et aimants pour les autres.

-Absolument, renchérit Louis. Nous tenons à exprimer notre affection les uns pour les autres, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Il se tourna vers son soi-disant meilleur ami avec des yeux bleus innocents. Sous la table, sa main glissa sur l'entrejambe d'Harry.

« -Oui, cracha Harry. »

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser échapper un son gênant.

« -Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur cuisinier parmi les garçons. Quels sont tes spécialités ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais s'interrompit rapidement dans une quinte de toux. La main de Louis venait de s'insinuait dans la poche de son jean et s'était emparée de son érection à travers le matériau fin.

« -Je pense qu'Harry fait vraiment bien la tarte aux pommes, hein, les gars ? le secourut Liam, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son ami.

-Personnellement, je préfère son _spotted dick_. »

Louis avait l'air beaucoup trop béat, et sa main travaillait sans relâche sur la longueur de son amant. Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un son qu'il espérait ressemblant à un accord.

« -_Spotted dick_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la journaliste, son front se fronçant d'intérêt.

-C'est une sorte de désert, expliqua Niall. Un peu comme du pudding, avec des fruits et de la crème… »

Niall s'arrêta quand Harry le coupa par un gémissement.

« -Ca va, mec ? Tu as l'air un peu fiévreux. »

Harry sentit son visage le brûler. Cachée de la vue, l'infatigable main de Louis le masturbait allègrement. Il remua sur sa chaise pour décourager cette main errante, mais Louis riposta doucement en appuyant son pouce que son gland, transformant les os d'Harry en gelée.

« -J'ai mal au ventre, souffla-t-il, évitant avec précaution les yeux de quelqu'un. »

Niall, qui avait compris ce qui se passait, tremblait d'hystérie silencieuse. Liam regarda le sourire rayonnant de Louis et les yeux flous d'Harry, quand il réalisa, horrifié, tandis que Zayn murmura.

« -Je savais que les sushis du déjeuner avec un drôle de goût.

-Pauvre bébé, murmura Louis contre l'oreille de son petit-ami, d'une voix rauque et pleine de promesses. »

Harry ne put le supporter plus longtemps.

« -S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi, je dois trouver les toilettes ! »

Serrant son ventre, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Louis et se précipita vers la porte avant que quiconque ne puisse remarquer ou faire un commentaire sur le renflement obscène de son jean.

« -La seconde porte, sur ta droite, mon cher ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, s'inquiéta la journaliste, avant de se tourner vers Liam et de lui poser des questions sur sa petite-amie.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller avec lui, remarqua Louis. Vous savez, tenir ses cheveux s'il vomit.

-Prends ton temps ! cria Niall. »

Par chance, les toilettes étaient unisexes, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule cabine. Louis sourit méchamment quand il entendit un gémissement étouffé à l'intérieur.

« -Ouvre, bébé, c'est moi. »

Le verrou s'ouvrit et Louis aperçut l'expression folle de son petit-ami, avant de le rejoindre dans les toilettes. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de baisser son jean, son sexe dur s'avançait dangereusement par-dessus la ceinture de son boxer. Tout taquinage de Louis mourut sur ses lèvres quand il regarda l'état de transe de son petit-ami. Il se lécha les lèvres, puis se jeta sur Harry, poussant son jean et son boxer dans une manœuvre maîtrisée pour un meilleur accès.

« -Connard. Tu es un vrai connard. Tu es absolument, complètement con, Louis… Tu aurais pu tout faire foiré… Continue, Lou, ta main, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Louis, beaucoup trop loin pour garder la colère dans sa voix. »

Louis le fit taire et força les lèvres rouges d'Harry avec sa langue. Une de ses mains s'emmêla dans les boucles tandis que l'autre reprit son taquinage sur le sexe du plus jeune. Son propre membre était tendu dans son pantalon trop serré et il se frottait contre la cuisse d'Harry, cherchant désespérément un soulagement.

« -Je suis désolé, bébé. C'était vraiment grossier de ma part mais tu étais tellement beau, assis là, à me regarder comme si tu voulais me dévorer. Et, dieu, ton odeur, murmura Louis, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. J'aime tellement ton odeur, tellement excitante, elle me donne envie de te lécher et de marquer tout ton corps… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, bébé. »

La bouche d'Harry se contracta de frustration lorsque Louis détacha sa bouche de son cou, puis le plus jeune gémit fortement quand son amant s'agenouilla et prit son sexe palpitant d'impatience dans sa bouche.

« -Lou, putain ! Dieu, ta bouche… »

Harry baissa les yeux à la vue irrésistible des lèvres roses de Louis tendues autour de lui. Louis soutint son regard un long moment, savourant le goût d'Harry sur sa langue, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il commença à s'occuper de lui sérieusement. Il adorait faire ça, il adorait le fait de ne pas pouvoir prendre la totalité de la longueur d'Harry dans sa bouche et de devoir utiliser sa main pour compenser, il adorait entendre les gémissements que son petit-ami ne pouvait pas retenir, il adorait se sentir tellement excité qu'il dut glisser une main dans son pantalon pour se caresser au même rythme que sa bouche sur Harry.

La petite pièce résonnait de sons des succions et de leurs gémissements de plaisir étouffés. Après avoir été taquiné sans pitié si longtemps, Harry sentit l'orgasme se rapprocher rapidement.

« -Lou… Louis, je vais… »

Il resserra son emprise sur les cheveux de son amant en guise d'alerte. Louis gémit en réponse et scella ses lèvres sur la couronne, sa langue travaillant sans relâche contre la fente du gland. Les orteils d'Harry se recroquevillèrent sous cette délicieuse torture, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard assombri de luxure de Louis quand il vint, son sperme laissant de petites traces blanches sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Louis soutint le regard d'Harry, jouant doucement avec son prépuce à travers les tremblements de son orgasme et léchant le gland pour enlever toute trace de semence.

Passé son état comateux, Harry tomba en arrière contre le carrelage des toilettes. Il tira Louis à ses pieds et le rapprocha de lui tandis que le plus âgé se masturbait vivement dans l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Harry était trop dans son monde pour l'aider, mais il déposait de petits baisers sur son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres, partout où il pouvait, nettoyant les restes de son propre sperme qui s'accrochaient aux lèvres et aux joues de Louis avec sa langue.

« -Allez, Lou, viens pour moi. »

Louis gémit quand les paroles d'Harry l'emmenèrent sur le bord.

« -Je vais venir sur ton T-shirt, Haz, putain… »

Harry gémit doucement lorsqu'il regarda son amant trouver sa libération. Ils restèrent un long moment, assis par terre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à respirer l'odeur du sexe, de la sueur et del'un et de l'autre.

« -Je me demande s'ils font toujours l'interview. Ils doivent penser que nous sommes morts, rit Louis contre la clavicule de son amant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, avant de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux.

« -Tu es un danger, Louis Tomlinson. Je devrais faire une grève du sexe pendant une semaine pour m'avoir fait ça.

-Cela nous rendrait juste tellement excités que nous finirions dans d'autres toilettes au beau milieu d'une interview juste pour baiser, répondit Louis, les yeux pétillants. Et ne me dis pas qu'une partie de toi n'aime pas lorsque je te branle dans une salle pleine de gens, où n'importe qui pourrait nous attraper, voir ma main entre tes cuisses s'ils regardaient sous la table. »

La partie exhibitionniste d'Harry se ravit à l'idée, mais il ne fallait pas donner à son petit-ami tout encouragement à cette pensée.

« -Je pense que je vais devoir trouver une autre punition, plus appropriée. Je pense que la fessée serait pas mal, taquina-t-il. »

Louis s'étira paresseusement contre lui.

« -Hum, tu devrais me donner la fessée jusqu'à ce que mon cul soit rouge et à vif. Ensuite, tu me baiserais jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus m'asseoir correctement pendant une semaine sans te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Je le mérite. J'ai vraiment été méchant. »

Le sexe d'Harry se contracta avec un intérêt renouvelé.

« -C'est un bon plan. Mais nous devons d'abord sauver les apparences publiques. Nettoyons-nous et ramenons nos culs honteux au studio avant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

-Relève-toi. »

Louis lui tendit la main et ajusta son col, puis sous une impulsion, il se jeta sur lui et mordit une trace violette sur son épaule. Appuyant un rapide baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Harry, il lui fit signe de sortir, avec une main possessive pressée dans le bas de son dos. Que les fans se posent des questions.


End file.
